Marketers employ various data sources to help them to understand a market and target potential customers. For instance, marketers may review demographic information about an area when deciding whether to post a billboard or street furniture advertisement in that area. As another possibility, based on inferred information about individuals according to tracking of their purchase histories, a marketer may provide target coupons to specific purchasers. Or, a website may track Internet protocol addresses or user agent information to obtain information about the types of devices frequenting the website, and may use the information to tailor the advertising content of the site. However, these sources of information are difficult to compile, expensive to purchase and slow to update. Moreover, while such sources of information may relate back to the same or similar groups of people, current systems lack an ability to correlate locations, web usage, and other demographic aspects of potential purchasers to better inform marketing campaigns.